


About the vents..../Fixing what space broke

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Dead Space
Genre: Carver is supportive and awesome, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac has PTSD, M/M, Vents in their house are always covered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every vent in John and Isaac's house is covered.<br/>John uncovers them.<br/>Isaac panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About the vents..../Fixing what space broke

"Wait...."  
He holds out his arm to stop Isaac.  
"I should warn you right now..."  
Isaac rolls his eyes.  
"What the fuck did you do this time?"  
Carver turns.  
"I...I uncovered the vents. All of them."  
Isaac's eyes widen with fear.  
"You did what?!"  
"It was hot and you were asleep and you hadn't noticed until I told you and I..."  
Isaac is breathing pretty quickly.  
"Holy fuck...I-I'm going outside."  
*minute later*  
"Hope you don't mind I stole one of your cigarettes."  
Carver grabs it.  
"Yeah, I do mind. I don't want you getting hooked on this shit. 'Could kill you."  
He sits down next to Isaac.  
"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do that. I knew this would happen. I'm so so sorry."  
Isaac shakes his head.  
"No,don't apologize. I think it's time that I got over this fuckin' weird ass fear. It's stopping you from being comfortable and that's not fair to you."  
Carver grabs Isaac's hand.  
"It's okay Isaac. I understand why you have this fear and-"  
Isaac stands up.  
"No. I want to get over this...."  
He closes his eyes.  
"Just please....help me."

The first few months were slow. They tried one day a week and every time Isaac ended up having incredibly vivid flashbacks at very small noises and actually shot the wall multiple times.  
But around the eleventh or twelfth month, he slowly got used to the idea.  
And soon, all the vents could be uncovered all day and Isaac would have one flashback at the worst.  
"I'm proud of you Isaac."  
Isaac nuzzles into Carver's chest.  
"Thank you."  
He looks up.  
"We should fix up those bullet holes though."  
Carver shakes his head.  
"Nah, let's keep 'em.  
You know what we should fix though?"  
"Hm?"  
"Your night PTSD."  
Isaac sighs.  
"Go to sleep you little shit."


End file.
